Pertinent information may be particularly described in documents corresponding to an originator, e.g., an individual who controls or owns assets or property described in the documents or is otherwise referenced in said documents. Over time, the control or ownership of assets or property described in the originator documents, or the control over the person/health of the originator may need to be transferred to successors (e.g., authorized users or entities). However, such transition may be both time consuming and expensive, as obtaining information about said assets, property, and health of the originator from particular third parties requires adherence to a multitude of different procedures instituted thereby, and often the repeated presentation of the originator documents and identifying information of the successors to said entities. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems, methods and computer program products that facilitate the aforementioned transition process and the interaction between successors and third parties.